China's industrial development has been gradually moving toward the direction of intensive, energy conservative and low-carbon. With the development of society and the improvement of living standards, people are constantly in pursuit of spiritual life; while they are enjoying their material life. Raising pets can bring a lot of happiness to the keepers; and add fun to their life. However, the cleanup for pet wastes has brought much inconvenience due to the limitations of living environments. In this context, the foldable pet feces pickup device (Patent No. ZL200920256496.3) has made cleaning work more convenient. It helps to alleviate the sufferings of patients with lumbar diseases and the difficulties for the old people to bend and stoop. Nevertheless, following a long period of use, this foldable pet feces pickup device would bring inconvenience to the pet keepers, such as the issues of rope wearing off, breakage, repair, and inconveniences associated with rope repair and replacement. In order to solve these problems, many pet lovers have made improvements. Although some progress has been made, they all so far failed to completely solve these problems.